


Konoha's best booty

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, cute fic, madara's booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The proof that Madara has the best booty in the village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konoha's best booty

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little fic for one of my friend ^^ Don't take it seriously :)
> 
> http://sylencia.tumblr.com/post/96963029846/awh-whateverr-konohas-best-booty-by-sylencia Here's her illustration for it :)

Since Konoha’s creation, people were talking a lot. About Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha, about peace, about clans and future alliances.

One of the subjects, however, was more .. saucy, more intimate and the persons that were usually talking about it all were fitting in the same category. Women, from sixteen to forty years old, married or not. Or, more precisely, women in general. But the subject really was interesting and they could talk about it for hours. And when the subject was walking in the street, they kept giggling.

He was totally lost about it. Sure, women were acting strange when he was passing by but what could he say ? Madara Uchiha knew that, when women weren’t afraid of him, they seemed to be attracted to him. He didn’t understand why, it was so weird. He never showed any interest toward women and he couldn’t get why they kept talking about him like that ?

But, little did he know, it wasn’t really about him, that they were talking. No, it was a precise subject, a precise detail about him and if he had listen to their conversation, even he couldn’t have not blush.

Because, if Madara Uchiha was one of the most feared shinobi in the village, his butt was also the most liked.

Every shinobis were well toned, if they didn’t want to die. They had to take care of their body, to train daily, to go in missions and Madara wasn’t different. His daily routine was harsh and he would never miss him, even if he felt tired or if he just came back from a mission and he was always a little intrigued by the glances he was receiving, as he was running around the village. They were obvious, he even doubted women cared about being caught and he quickly understood that it had something to do with his body but he couldn’t understand why. He wasn’t the only man here, and he knew he was .. Well, he couldn’t say beautiful, the last woman to date telling him about it was his mother, so long ago but once, his brother told him that women, in the Uchiha clan were attracted to him. Did it meant he wasn’t ugly ? Madara didn’t really know. Or, more precisely, he didn’t care.

But, as he noticed the interest on his person, within Konoha, he started to wonder what he had more than other men. True, he was a clan’s leader, and one of Konoha’s founders but .. why did they keep looking at him when he clearly showed that he didn’t care about them ?

What Madara couldn’t understand was that his butt was the main topic around the village and not himself. And every woman had her little comment about it. Some were saying it was round, and his clothes fitted perfectly on it, others that they’d like to touch, to pat, to grab, to grope it but they perfectly knew that its owner wouldn’t let them do.

However, one woman had been more courageous than others and, following Madara in the busy market place, she accidentally tripped on him, her hands going straight to his butt and, as he was helping her to go back on her feet, she felt in heaven. Yes, this booty was perfect and lucky would be the woman whom will be able to touch it when she wanted.

And the gossip went on and women kept gawking at him, turning around each time he was passing by, but, as time passed, one precise person noticed it. Not Madara, obviously, but his best friend, Hashirama Senju and how jealous he was about it but, when the sun was setting, when people went home, he didn’t care anymore.

Because this precise butt was his and how he loved to touch, to pat, to grab, to grope it when he was having sex with his lover and just thinking about how jealous those women would be, if only she knew, Hashirama was smiling like a crazy.

And Madara, as naive as he could be, was just wondering why people were so weird, around him …


End file.
